Driving assist systems that assist so as to keep a vehicle traveling along a set target course have been gaining widespread use in recent years. Such driving assist systems use various methods to correct a travel position in order to allay driver concern with respect to an obstacle present outside a lane in which the vehicle is traveling.
For example, some methods used in order to allay driver concern with respect to an obstacle present outside the lane in which the vehicle is traveling include: one that corrects a target course toward a direction where there are no obstacles (e.g. Patent Document 1); one in which, on a four-lane road or the like having a plurality of lanes in one direction, a steering reaction force is reduced with respect to a direction opposite a lane adjacent to a host vehicle if another vehicle is traveling in the adjacent lane (e.g. Patent Document 2); and one in which a travel position during a manual travel mode is stored for each size of other vehicles present near the host vehicle during the manual travel mode, and during an automatic travel mode, the travel position is set according to the size of the other vehicle present near the host vehicle (e.g. Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-199286
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2001-1927
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-206451